Elemere Chronicles I: Assault
by Sephiria Evangeline
Summary: Elemere's are another race apart from humans. They look like humans, but are able to sing songs of magic. What happens if Rin, an assassin Elemere was ordered to assassinate King Len of the human race?
1. I'll be the on to kill him

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY: I do not own Rin, Len, or any of the other vocaloids. Why would I be writing a fanfiction about them if I did?**

**

* * *

Elemere Chronicles I: Assault**

By Sephiria Evangeline, co-written by Lunneth Irving

_The Elemeres, humans born with a rare power that others do not have. The power of song. Able to put their magic into the songs they sing, they can make miracles happen. They are looked up to, set apart from the rest, picked-out, marked, and feared. Feared by the ones who don't understand their power. Hated, even, by some who want the power for themselves._

* * *

Chapter 1- I'll be the one to kill him

Sweat drenched her clothes as the assassin trained. Swords, daggers, arrows, even darts; she used them all with the skill and preciseness of a master. She trained hours every day, learning and mastering all of the things that can be used to kill.

_I'll be the one to kill him._ She thought as she brushed aside her long, golden, wet hair out of her face.

She continued to train furiously, imaging each and every one of her targets were the same man. The eighteen year-old woman finally stopped training when her foster sister came into the room to hand her a towel.

_Yes, I'll be the one to kill you,_ the woman thought savagely, _I am, after all, the Golden Midnight of death._

* * *

"Mother, shall I sing a song for you? You seen tired." The ten year-old blond told her mother.

The two females were returning from a long day of shopping in the market. Today was a market holiday, so everything in the shops was on sale. The two of them had been shopping the entire day, spending almost all of the savings that they had made together, just for this day. In the past, the young girl's father, who was also the woman's husband had sent them so much money that they could buy rich meats, delicious bread, exquisite drinks, and colorful fabrics, and still have enough money to spend at their expense.

But one day, the money had suddenly stopped coming. It was so sudden, that the two females had to sell many of their belongings to buy food for the next few months, and both mother and daughter had to work to earn money. However, the young girl hadn't minded at the least. She enjoyed running errands for her neighbors, and the neighbors soon become fond of the sweet child. They often gave her extra tips and sweets for her efforts.

The pink haired woman smiled at her daughter. "Rin, dear. You know that it would be bad for you to get caught. We aren't even at home, sweetie."

"I'll sing softly and cover my hand, mother. That way, nobody will notice! Please?" The girl was an Elemere, a human with a rare power. It was so rare to come across an Elemere these days. So many had been persecuted and killed. Even worse, in the Kagamine Kingdom, it was recently ordered that any Elemere would be executed ever since the King had passed away. It didn't help that the young girl's Elemer mark, a birthmark that all Elemeres are born with that glowed whenever they sang, was placed on the back of the girls' right hand.

The pink haired woman smiled sadly at her daughter. She knew how much her daughter loved to sing. Her voice was so beautiful and soft that it could have belonged to an angel's. And yet, the existence of someone like her daughter wasn't even allowed in the Kingdom anymore.

"Oh all right," the woman gave in, "but Rin, you must be very, very careful."

"I will, mother." The girl took a deep breath before singing. "_May the calm and quiet waters heal, may the sturdy earth grant the best meal,"_ Rin's cheeks were flushed from her singing and a faint glow emitted from her covered hand into the dark night. _"May the cheery wind give happiness, and may the fire…_" She quickly stopped singing as she heard someone approach.

"Why are you singing, girlie?" A strange voice asked. The alley that the females took was dark and scary, and the little girl instinctively hid behind her mother.

"Who's there?!" Luka Kamui demanded as her daughter blushed. Rin had made up that song just for her mother. She was embarrassed that someone other than her mother had heard it.

"Don't order me around." The voice said. When the boy stepped out of the shadows, Luka immediately recognized him to be the twelve year-old Prince Len.

"I'm so sorry, Prince. I didn't know to whom I was speaking to." Luka said as she bowed politely to him. Feeling confused, Rin did the same.

"Why were you singing?" Len asked Rin. Rin felt her cheeks go red again. Why should he care of she was singing? It wasn't as if there was a law against singing. Who cares if a small girl had been singing a song to her mother? Rin was confused.

"I-I can sing if I wanna!"

"Don't be rude, commoner!" Rin's eyes blazed with hatred for the boy. How dare he make fun of her for singing?! How dare he oppress her just because he was born into the royal family and she was not?! Rin's hatred for the boy only kept growing, as her eyes narrowed and she slowly stepped up to him. Blinded by her hatred, she forgot that he was a member of the royal family.

"Rin…!" Her mother tried to warn her, but it was too late. She had already shoved the boy with both of her hands with all of her might.

"Hey!" He shouted as he fell to the ground. "That hurt!" Then, he saw the mark on her outstretched hand. His eyes widened in shock, then hatred. "Mother, Mother! This girl's an Elemere! There's and Elemere!"

Hearing her son's voice, Queen Lola rushed over to find her son on the ground, pointing at a blond girl whose mother was trying to hide behind her.

"Her hand!" The Prince cried out. The Queen rushed forward and grabbed the girl away from her mother. She saw the cross-shaped Elemer mark on the girl's hand. Queen Lola's face paled.

"Please, please, your majesty!" Luka cried, "She's only a little girl, she doesn't know how to use her powers properly, please…" the pink haired woman continued to beg.

The black-haired queen slapped the other woman's face. "You know, it's considered a capital crime to physically assault a member of the royal family," she hissed, "and it is also a crime to use the powers of the Elemere. But as it is, she's just a kid, so I suggest that you leave this Kingdom immediately, before I change my mind and execute her instead."

"But your majesty!" Luka pleaded, "We have nowhere to go! I can swear on my life that she won't use her powers for harm! Please, I beg of you!"

Insulted, the Queen slapped the pink-haired woman again. "Be thankful that I'm not taking her life instead. You will have until sun-up to leave this kingdom, or I shall send the guards to take you and your daughter as prisoners."

The pink haired woman nodded as she grabbed her daughters hand and ran off to their house, so that they could pack their belongings and leave, before the palace guards came.

* * *

"Rini? Rini? Earth to Rini!" Hatsune Miku cried as she waved her hand in front of her foster sister's face. Finally, Rin blinks and noticed Miku trying to catch her attention.

"Oh, sorry, Miku-nee. I was spacing out." The blond replied.

"Rini, do you have to go? You'll be training for a week away from the main house, and then, you'll be off to assassinate King Len, and who knows if you'll come back home or not. Come on, Rini, we can play instead!"

Rin rolled her eyes. Miku was a year older than her, but often acted like a child. "Miku-nee, for the last time, I _must_ kill him."

* * *

Rin and her mother had taken all of their valuables, gold, and foods, and fled the Kingdom's gates. The sun was already starting to rise as the two of them had fled into the barren lands between the kingdoms. Their luggage was heavy, but the two of them had continued to walk without complaint. However, contrary to what Queen Lola had promised them, the guards continued to chase them secretly even after they had left the Kagamine Kingdom.

* * *

"No, you don't." Miku replied. "The Golden Midnight doesn't have to kill anybody if she doesn't want to."

"But I do. Rin Hatsune Kamui needs to. I have an old score to settle with the King. I have sweet, blissful revenge to take from him."

"Rini…"

"No, Miku-nee. I can't forgive him, and I'll never forget. I'm not as kind as you are. After all, you _are_ a princess."

"Since when does me being a princess have anything to do with your new assignment?" Miku demanded. It was true. Miku was the Vocaloid princess. The Vocaloids were an assassination organization that stretched across the kingdoms. Since Miku's parents, Meiko Sakine Hatsune and Meito Hatsune were its leaders, Miku became the unofficial princess. Of course, Rin was very popular among the organization as well. Not only was she the adopted Hatsune daughter, but she was also the elite Golden Midnight. Miku, who did not enjoy killing, refused the job. Instead, she was an information-seeker.

Rin didn't answer her sister. Although they two of them teased each other often, they were very close. In the past eight years they had been together, they had become inseparable.

"Rin, father said that your carriage is here. Are you sure that you have to go?" The green haired woman asked.

* * *

One night a few days after Luka and her daughter had left, the guards attacked without warning. Luka had been murdered during the assault, and all of their possessions and gold were taken from them. Seeing her mother dead on the ground, with her head detached from her body, young Rin Kamui's power went berserk. She screamed of her hated, agony, and fear of being left alone in the world. Her power unleashed as her Elemer mark burned brightly against her hand, draining all of her energy and causing her to black out. Rin's burst of power had killed two of the soldiers and scared the others away. Two weeks later, Meito Hatsune, the leader of the Vocaloid assassin organization had found her, still unconscious, and took pity on the poor child. She was brought to the main house where she was looked after, and later adopted, by the Hatsunes. Rin had never been able to make contact with her father or brother, Gakupo and Nero Kamui.

* * *

"Yes," Rin whispered, "yes, I must."

Suddenly, Miku pulled her sister into a tight embrace. Tears streamed down her face. "Take care then, Rin. Promise me that you'll take care and not get killed. I know you've wanted to kill King Len ever since you came here, and that this is everything you've trained for. But he's your greatest enemy so far, Rin. Promise me that you'll be alright."

Rin's eyes teared-up as well. "I will, Miku-nee, I promise."

_Watch out, Len Kagamine._ The girl thought as she pulled away from her sister's embrace and walked to the carriage. _The Golden Midnight will strike again, and this time, you're the target._

**

* * *

Sephi: Hi all. Being the idiot I am, I've decided to start yet another fanfiction. The format for this series is different from my other ones, so I'm really looking forward to it.**

**Rune: The other three will still be continued eventually, so don't worry about them.**

**Sephi: This series will have about five arcs, which will be called Assault, Prisoner Queen, Song of Fates, Elemer Ring, and The Final Song.**

**R&R!!**


	2. The woman to tries to kill me

**Elemere Chronicles I: Assault**

By Sephiria Evangeline, co-written by Lunneth Irving

_The Elemeres, humans born with a rare power that others do not have. The power of song. Able to put their magic into the songs they sing, they can make miracles happen. They are looked up to, set apart from the rest, picked-out, marked, and feared. Feared by the ones who don't understand their power. Hated, even, by some who want the power for themselves._

* * *

Chapter 2- The woman who tries to kill me

King Len rolled his eyes in annoyance. His mother, Queen Lola had called in his recently married sister with her husband and told him that it was because she missed them dearly. So dearly that she had invited all four of them to the parlor, so that they could talk…

…So that they could talk Len into getting married. The King glared at his mother, who glared back at him. Len rolled his eyes. She had just recently tried to get him to consider a Princess from the eastern lands.

The princess had thick, untamed hair. Her reputation for being laziness was phenomenal. Len wondered how anyone could stand living with a princess that was too lazy to get dressed by herself. Her IQ level was worse than that of a cockroach. In fact, it was worse that that of a _retarded_ cockroach.

_Will someone please explain to me why I'm here again?_ Len thought. _My dear 'sister' is too busy playing with her hair to care about what happens to me. I might actually have a better time watching grass grow…_

"Len!" Lola's sharp voice interrupted him line of thought. "Are you listening to me?"

Len's cerulean eyes bored into his mother's brown ones. "No, mother," he replied curtly, "I'm not. You know that already, so why do you ask me?"

"Len Kagamine!" His mother rebuked. However, Len simply stood up. He was a tall king, muscular, but skinny. His long, messy blond hair that was tied to the back shadowed his eyes, and on his back was a long, graceful black velvet cape.

As he turned to leave, he heard his brother-in-law, the only other person in the room with common sense, cough quietly. Len took a long stride to the door before his mother's voice stopped him.

"Len Kagamine! You will _not_ speak so disrespectfully!"

Len turned around to face his mother. "Yes, _mother_," he replied with an annoyed tone, "I won't. But I don't want to hear your useless talk about idiotic princesses that I refuse to marry."

Lola stared hard into her son's eyes before the let out a sigh. She knew that he despised women almost as much as he despised Elemeres. It didn't help that his sister ignored him most of the time and his mother was always trying to make him do this or that, using unreasonable methods, like lying deliberately to her own son.

His father, King Leon, had been assassinated by an Elemere woman, who was also a close friend of Lola's. She was close to the royal family, and had been Len's personal nurse, and later caretaker. She was a woman who openly sang Elemer songs to the family, a woman who they had trusted for so long.

A woman from a powerful assassination organization named Miriam.

* * *

"Isn't time for your studies, Prince?" Miriam asked. The Prince, who had recently turned twelve, let out a sigh as he slid his sword back into its sheath after training. Miriam handed the boy a glass of water. He drank it one gulp.

"Thank you, Miriam." Young Prince Len said as he returned the cup back to her.

Miriam watched the boy retreat to his chambers where he would start studying like the sweet Prince he was. She sighed, feeling the place on her stomach where her Elemer mark was through her uniform. It was such a pity that she was going to have to kill him too. She was starting to get attached to him.

But her mission was to assassinate the Kagamine bloodline. She refused to let anything get in her way.

The Kagamines were her enemies.

All she could do was to simply follow her orders.

All she had to do was murder them.

Miriam left to go to her own chamber to review her plan for tonight. After tonight, if all succeeded, the Kagamine bloodline would be banished from history. And if she failed, she'd at least take one of them with her.

King Leon entered his son's chambers and was pleased to find that he was studying. Silently, he went over to where his son sat and examined his work.

"Is that arithmetic, boy?"

Len looked up to his smiling father. "Yes, father. It's algebra."

Leon roared with laughter. How he himself had hated math in his youth! "You must find it very tedious, my son."

Knowing his fathers weakness in math, Len smirked. "On the contrary, father, I find it a very interesting subject. Arithmetic itself is a world composed only of numbers and integers, both real and unreal."

Leon quirked an eyebrow at his son in amusement.

The door slammed open, revealing a fourteen year-old girl with her long hair tied up in a neat ponytail on the side of her head. Her hot pink dress came up to her knees. "Also on the contrary, brother, I find you an oddity nerd who is simply obsessed in a world filled with real and unreal things. It is simply strange and queer. And I must say that…"

"Neru, enough with your useless chatter!" Queen Lola emerged from behind her snobbish daughter, her navy-blue dress trailing behind her.

Neru stuck her tongue out at her mother. Lola scowled at the princess while her husband bubbled with laughter. Len, however, remained silent as he was still angry at his sister for calling him an oddity.

"At least," Len replied as Leon's laughter calmed down, "at least I am not as annoying as you seem to be, sister." A smirk appeared at his face. "At least, I am capable of doing it, sister."

It was Neru's turn to scowl. It was true. Although she was two full years older than her younger brother, her education was leagues behind his. The two siblings held a silent glaring contest, which Neru was losing.

"Shouldn't you two be at dinner?" The Queen commented wryly, thus ending the contest.

"Yes, mother," the Prince and the Princess replied as they left Len's chambers.

"That boy will make a great King." Leon commented fondly after his children had left the room. The Queen smiled in agreement.

"Yes, he will indeed. But that isn't for long to happen, dear."

How wrong she was.

Len and Neru had dinner at one end of the long table in the dining hall. Miriam had brought up their trays. Neru was about to take her goblet for a drink, but Len had suddenly slapped her hand away.

"What are you…"

"Sister, the water smells funny." Neru rolled her eyes and sniffed at the glass. Her eyes widened in shock. The water had indeed smelled strange.

"Miriam!" The Prince called out. "Miriam! Come here!" Taken by surprise, the Elemere woman entered the dining room. "What's wrong with the water? It smells funny." Len demanded.

Miriam's eyes widened in shock. "How so?"

"Just drink it, lady!" Neru snapped.

Nervously, Miriam raised Len's goblet of water to her lips and pretended to drink from it, quickly wiping away the water that she had poisoned afterwards.

For a short while Neru just stared at her, until she suddenly brought up her own cup and threw it at the woman in front of her. Miriam tripped from the sudden coldness, and a small glass vile of liquid fell out of her pocket as she did. Before she could react, Len quickly snatched it up and sniffed it. His eyes widened in shock. It was a fatal poison that he recognized.

"GUARDS!" Len cried out.

Knowing that her time was short, Miriam took out a long, silver knife from her sleeve and slashed at the Prince and Princess. Already being a skilled fighter, the Prince jumped back while pulling his sister from behind her, as he took a dining knife from the table.

Hearing the cry of the Prince, the King, Queen, and several palace guards rushed into the room. A guard immediately captured Miriam as she continued to struggle.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Leon demanded.

Miriam snarled like an animal as she took out another hidden knife and killed her captor. In the same moment with ferocious speed, Miriam launched herself at the King, burying her daggers in his unprotected chest. The King fell as Miriam abandoned her blades and tried to take the poison from Len's hands. She succeeded, and she quickly uncapped the vile and drank its entire contents. Within moments, she too, fell over dead. Len stared at his caretaker in shock. He was vaguely aware of his sister and mother screaming in the background, mourning Leon's death. He barely heard his mother take charge and prepare his father's funeral. All he could do was stare at the body of the woman he had trusted, the woman who had tried to kill him just now, and of the woman that had murdered his father.

Len was soon made into the new King and ruled the Kingdom ever since. He ruled his Kingdom well with his wisdom and with his strength…

…And with a strong mistrust for women and Elemeres.

* * *

Before he knew it, Len was back in his own chambers. He kicked open the door and walked in, slamming the door shut behind him. He wasn't planning on ever marrying anyone. He mistrusted women. How did his mother ever think that he would actually marry?

"Len Kagamine, answer me!" His mother barged into his room without his permission. Len just rolled his eyes and ignored his mother. "If you don't want to marry a princess, then who exactly do you plan on marrying?!"

Frustrated, the King rolled over to glare at his mother. The woman faltered a little. "That's an easy question, mother." Lola's hopes rose as her son said this. "I _don't_ want to marry."

_Well,_ Lola thought, _so much for getting my hopes up._ "But Len, you _need_ a wife!" She was practically begging her son now. "How do you expect to continue to govern the Kingdom without a wife by your side and without an heir?!"

"I'll get one." Len shrugged off his mother's pleading.

"When?" Lola demanded.

"Right after I get assassinated."

"_Assassinated?!_" Lola raised an eyebrow. She knew that her son wasn't serious. "How do you expect to marry once you're dead?"

"Fine then!" Len shouted, exasperated. "I'll marry the woman who _tries_ to kill me! Happy?!"

"Do I have your word for it?" Lola asked her son, skeptically.

Len rolled his eyes. "Mother, no woman in their right mind is going to try to kill me. They swoon over me like flies, and besides, my palace is too well guarded. But yes, if it pleases you, I swear by the blood in my veins and the spirit of my life that I'll marry first god dammed woman who tries to kill me, even if she's Elemere!"

Lola raised her eyebrows at her son. She knew, that there was obviously no such woman in the world that would ever plan on murdering her son. Len was right; every woman in the Kingdom swooned over him, and the palace was very well guarded. But it was the only response she had gotten from him about marrying. "Very well then. I will be holding to that promise, Len."

The King gawked at his mother's retreating back as she left. _Wow,_ he thought, _does she really think that a _woman _will ever try to kill me? No_ man_ can do such, and she expects a _woman_ to be able to do so?_

**

* * *

Sephi: I felt that this chapter was a bit rushed…**

**Rune: Then why aren't you editing it?**

**Sephi: (glares) That's your job!! Besides, I think its fine, other than the fact that it's unpopular.**

**Rune: (rolls eyes)**

**Sephi: R&R?? I wanna know other people's reaction to this story…**


	3. Dreams and Encounters

**Elemere Chronicles I: Assault**

By Sephiria Evangeline, co-written by Lunneth Irving

_The Elemeres, humans born with a rare power that others do not have. The power of song. Able to put their magic into the songs they sing, they can make miracles happen. They are looked up to, set apart from the rest, picked-out, marked, and feared. Feared by the ones who don't understand their power. Hated, even, by some who want the power for themselves._

* * *

Chapter 3- Dreams and Encounters

Luka Megurine, sixteen at the time, was dusting her assigned corridor of the Kagamine palace. She was a palace maid who had very strong maternal instincts. She was always by the sides of those who were her close friends and was frequently looked up to by them. Her long, pink hair was tied into a braid so that it wouldn't get in the way of her duties.

"Good evening, Luka."

Luka turned away from her work to find Prince Leon along with a purple-haired man who was about the Prince's age. Luka noted how silky the man's hair was, wondering why a guy would have such long hair. Perhaps he was from another kingdom far away.

"Good evening, your highness." Luka bowed to the Prince politely, while stepping aside so that the two men could pass. However, the Prince did not simply pass by as she had expected him to.

"Luka, I apologize for taking your time, but could you tend us in one of the parlors? This man, Gakupo Kamui, is a good friend of mine, and I'm afraid that I didn't expect him to come so suddenly."

Luka bowed once again and took the two men to one of the guest rooms while wondering why the Prince had bothered to keep her from her chores. Surely, there were other servants in the castle who weren't working at the time. However, being the obedient and polite maid she was, she did her job without complaint.

The maid continued to tend to the two men while they talked about foreign affairs, occasionally bringing them drinks and snacks. She waited outside the door, where she was stationed until she was called in once more. She began to ponder about the mysterious man named Gakupo Kamui, getting more and more interested about the man every second.

* * *

In her sleep after a hard day of training, Rin Kamui turned in bed, so that she was only half covered by her blankets. She dreamt about her old family that she no longer knew, and still had nightmares about the happy, innocent life that she had once lived.

* * *

"So, Rin, how do you like it?" A purple haired man smiled at a young, blond girl with sparkling cerulean eyes as she danced in a lovely, foreign dress. She did a couple more twirls before answering his question.

"Thank you, Father, I love this dress! It's so pretty!" The seven year-old exclaimed as her father picked up her small figure. The man was a traveling merchant who made great wealth by selling goods across the kingdoms with his young son.

"Aww, isn't our Rin-Rin a lovely little lady? I picked out the dress, you know." A young boy, no older than twelve entered the room. He, like his younger sister, had blond hair, but also had golden eyes. He smiled at Rin's obvious delight.

"Nero-nii! Did you really pick this out yourself? I love it!" The girl danced into her brother's arms. The boy laughed and started to mess up his sister's hair as a sign of brotherly affection.

"Nero-nii, you're messing up my hair!" Rin exclaimed defiantly, as she attempted to stop her brother from continuing the process. Finally, he gave up as he placed his hands into his pocket and produced an orange. His sister squealed in glee.

"Yay! You brought oranges for me! Thank you!" Oranges had been Rin's favorite food. She hastily peeled of the rough skin and split this delicious fruit in half. She offered it to her brother. Meanwhile, her pink-haired mother and entered silently into the room, and was watching her children enjoy the orange together with her husband. She smiled softly. If only everything could stay as peaceful as they always were. But Luka knew better. Her husband and son would have to leave once again, and being an Elemere, her daughter would not be able to travel. She knew that outside of the Kagamine Kingdom, there were only a few other countries that still protected the Elemeres. There had been many incidents in which the Elemeres were mistreated severely by others. She did not want her only daughter to take the risk of being so discriminated against; Rin was so young.

* * *

Rin gasped as she jolted upright. She was drenched in sweat. It took her several seconds to calm down. _Stupid, don't start dreaming about stuff like the past now,_ she told herself, _I need to concentrate on my training right now. I'm leaving for the assassination in a few days._

The woman closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the replays of her dreams that she saw as if someone was playing a film inside of her head. The time when her brother, Nero, had given her the orange eleven years ago was the last time she ever saw her biological father or brother. For all that she knew, they were both dead, just like here biological mother, Luka was.

_It's all that King's fault that mother died. If it wasn't for him, mother and I would still be waiting in the Kagamine Kingdom for news of Nero-nii and father. But instead, we were chased out because I'm an Elemere, and were betrayed by the royalty because the guards still followed, attacked, and robbed us. If only it weren't for that bastard king…_ Rin thought bitterly as she stared at the Elemere mark on the back of her hand. She sighed. If only she hadn't been born with it, if only she was born as a normal person, none of this would have happened.

But then, she remembered her current older sister, Hatsune Miku, and her foster parents. She knew that she loved her new family with all of her heart, and that she owed them so much, and she felt slightly ashamed that she would ever still continue to think about wanting her old life back.

* * *

The next morning Rin got up slightly later than usual. Worried that she would be late for training, she skipped breakfast and rushed to the training room, where she found Meito Hatsune waiting for her, alone.

"Father?" She asked. He wasn't even wearing proper training clothes, just as she had yet to put on her own.

"Good morning, Rin. As diligent as ever, I see."

Rin smiled. "Well, father, I am, after all, the Golden Midnight, who was recently ordered to assassinate King Len of the Kagamine Kingdom."

Meito chuckled at his adopted daughter's response.

"However," Rin continued, "I don't think that you would come all the way here just to tell me how diligent I am, father."

Meito didn't answer her immediately, and began to pace around the room. Finally, he went up to his daughter. "Rin, do you remember the promise Meiko and I made you when you told us about your past?"

Rin nodded her head. When she had finally been well enough to talk again, young Rin had told the Hatsunes about her past life. In turn, they had promised to aid her in the search of her brother and biological father.

"Well, Rin, last night, two travelers met our Silent Guard outside of the main house. They had gotten lost and were looking for a place to spend the night. They had money, and offered to pay us for rooming, which, of course, we allowed them to do. They were two men, who stated that they were trying to find their way to the Amane Kingdom, which is to the south of here. They said that the younger man was married to Princess Luna, and was to be the next King by marriage." Meito paused slightly to see how Rin had reacted to his sudden story. Rin did not seem to understand what he was talking about yet.

"They also stated that their names were Gakupo and Nero Kamui."

Rin's eyes widened in shock as her face paled. The four names that were engraved into her mind and were clear throughout her entire life were Luka Megurine Kamui, Gakupo Kamui, Nero Kamui, and Len Kagamine. Gakupo and Nero were the names of her long-lost father and brother! Her mind raced while her world stopped.

"No way…" She choked out as Meito simply nodded.

"Rin, I didn't tell them that you were with us yet because I thought that you should know first." Meito said softly.

"I-I..." Rin whispered as her eyes started to tear with sudden emotion.

"Would you like to meet them?" Meito asked kindly.

Rin could only nod back because emotion was choking her voice.

* * *

Meito knocked softly on the door before opening it. "Prince Kamui and Mister Kamui?" Rin was cautious in order to stay hidden behind her foster father, becoming his shadow whenever he moved.

"Good morning, Master Hatsune." The blond Prince answered politely. "What brings you so early?"

"Sirs, there is someone whom I'd like you to meet." Meito answered.

"Would this person be a part of your organization? If so, we would rather than we didn't have to meet your skilled assassins face-to-face, Master." Gakupo answered, knowing very well how dangerous this place was.

"Well, yes, she is an assassin, and she is also my foster daughter. But I'm sure that you'd like to meet her as well."

"And why would we want to meet your daughter?" The Prince asked.

"Well," Meito started, wanting to trigger the two men's interest first, "she was from the Kagamine Kingdom."

The eyes of the father and son met for a fraction of a second as they recognition glittered in their eyes. "Well, Master Hatsune, there are many people living in the Kagamine Kingdom." The purpled haired man spoke, suddenly staring hard at the brown haired man.

Meito merely smiled. "… Her name is Rin Kamui." This simple sentence filled the room in a dramatic silence as the eyes of the two Kamui men widened dramatically. Finally, Rin stepped out of her father's shadow. Her tight-fitting training clothes and long hair did not make a sound as she did. She raised her head, meeting the eyes of two people that she never thought she would meet again.

"No way… Rin-Rin…" The Prince choked out. The woman sobbed out a small laugh as she recognized the old nickname that her brother had always called her. Suddenly, the woman ran forward to embrace her father and brother the way she used to as a young girl.

"I'm glad you've met at last." Meito said after a while. "We found her unconscious in the barren lands directly south of the Kagamine Kingdom. We rushed her into one of the wagons that we were traveling in at the time and nursed her back to health. Afterwards, she told us about what had happened to her, and my wife and I decided to raise her as our second daughter."

Gakupo looked up from his daughter to the brown haired man. "Luka… What about Luka?" He asked.

"Mother's gone…" Rin spoke quietly. Her brother and father paled. "We suddenly stopped getting news from you, and King Leon was assassinated when I was ten. Soon afterwards, Elemeres were banned from the kingdom, and I was found out by Prince Len. When we were exiled, the guards continued to chase us. They suddenly attacked us one day and…" She fought back her tears at the painful memory. It was something that she hadn't needed to do for a long while. She hated to feel weak.

Nero glanced helplessly from his father to his sister. Pushing aside the fact that he had lost his mother, he smiled at Rin. "We didn't realize that the money that we were sending you had been intercepted until only a few years ago. Because I was busy with my new, royal affairs, we couldn't come by to see you, I'm sorry. When we found out, father and I went to the Kagamine Kingdom, but you weren't there, and the townspeople said that both of you had mysteriously left one day. Father went… ballistic…" Nero hesitated as he glanced at his father.

"Well," Gakupo sighed, "At least you're alive, Rin." He cupped his daughters face in his hands to see her better. He saw his young daughter who had the same blue eyes as his late wife did. She was now a woman.

She was also now a skilled assassin.

**

* * *

Sephi: Yippee! Chapter three is now done!**

**Rune: But since the internet's acting up, we'll have to delay posting it.**

**Sephi: Stupid internet…**

**Rune: I hope you know that the internet can't hear you, Sephi…**

**Sephi: Oh shut up… R&R, please? And vote on my new poll, too!! Pretty please?!?**


	4. Journey

**Elemere Chronicles I: Assault**

By Sephiria Evangeline, co-written by Lunneth Irving

_The Elemeres, humans born with a rare power that others do not have. The power of song. Able to put their magic into the songs they sing, they can make miracles happen. They are looked up to, set apart from the rest, picked-out, marked, and feared. Feared by the ones who don't understand their power. Hated, even, by some who want the power for themselves._

* * *

Chapter 4- Journey

"Rin, this is Fuyune Yuki. He will accompany you during your mission." Meito told his foster-daughter near the end of the day. It had been a hard day for Rin, both emotionally and physically. He knew that, and that was why he wanted to get everything over with.

Another man stepped into view. Rin immediately started to analyze him the way she was trained to. He was young, only a little older than her, and strongly built. He had pale-blue hair and grey eyes –a highly uncommon feature. He wore a white and light blue winter fur coat with a golden chain belt over a white shirt and black pants. On his face was a light, playful smile, but Rin could see interest spark his eyes, as if he was greatly intrigued by the things in front of him.

"Lord of Ice." She said, calling Yuki by his assassin pseudonym. The Lord of Ice was as well-known and as dangerous as the Golden Midnight. Rumored to be a man who kills with the coldest and scariest face, the Lord of Ice often wore a white winter coat, which, no doubt, carried the weapons he used during his missions. According to the wide web of information that Rin had, she knew that his favorite weapon was an icepick. With the skill and precision that only the top-leveled of all assassins had, he delivered two fatal, simultaneous blows to the neck, which made it seem as if the target had been bitten by either a snake or by a vampire.

"Shining gold hair upon pitch black garments; it's an honor to meet you, Golden Midnight." He said, acknowledging the infamous personal before him.

"Good, you know each other." Meito said approvingly. "Tomorrow, both of you will be departing for the Kagamine Kingdom where Rin will be targeting King Len. As for Yuki, I want you to cover her during the mission. King Len is probably one of the most highly-guarded people in the entire world, and I don't want anything to happen that isn't according to the plan."

Rin nodded.

"Ehh? King Lenny, is it? This should be interesting." Yuki commented, still smiling. "But what are the charges against him?"

Meito opened his mouth to respond, but Rin had beaten him to the punch.

"He was sentenced for the usual cruelty and mistreatment of Elemeres, and also for cruelty against some of his workers. Although the latter has not been confirmed yet. Someone from the castle filed in several complaints about being whipped and beaten for even the slightest tardiness. Of course, it might be someone who had a grudge against the King, but he had the scars to show it."

Yuki chuckled. "It seems that you have a lot to say about the matter, Rin-san. Is it because of your personal past that you're conducting this mission?"

Rin met him squarely in the eyes, giving him her death glare. She was not surprised to see a slight twitch in the other assassin's eyes. "No. I am conducting this mission because I was assigned to it." Rin said. Suddenly, she gave a mischievous smile. "However, my past is helping me enjoy and anticipate it. I have several scores to settle with the King."

With that, Rin abruptly turned around and left for her room.

"You know, Yuki," Meito whispered after she left. "Part of his mission was for her sake as well. Thus, I will leave it to Rin if she truly wants to kill the King. Knowing you, you will probably make whatever move you think is best for those around you."

Meito then dismissed himself and told Yuki that he should also start to prepare for the long journey.

_What an intriguing person._ Yuki thought. _However, the golden flower of midnight is still yet a bud. I wonder what kind of flower she will bloom into?_

* * *

Rin woke up early the next day, with anxiety and anticipation in every cell of her body. Today was the day. Today was the day that she would leave for her latest mission, the assassination of King Len Kagamine. She changed into the outfit she would be wearing on the trip there. When she left her room with the few possessions that she would be bringing, she was surprised to find that Meito and Yuki were already there, fully dressed and packed.

"Rin! What a pleasant surprise! We didn't expect you until an hour later." Meito greeted her. Rin merely smiled as she placed her luggage in the wagon.

"So, Rin-chan, what's the plan for assassination?" Yuki asked once she was done. Rin rolled her eyes, wondering when she had given him permission to use her first name.

"Simple." She responded. "Introduce ourselves as commoners who want to work at the castle, get to know the castle and everyone's schedule well, kill the King quickly, and disappear."

Yuki nodded. The plan was simple enough. Of course, it was dangerous as well, but when you're a top-leveled assassin, you take danger for granted and get used to it. "What names are we using?" He asked.

Rin smiled. She liked this part of the Lord of Ice. Although he tended to confuse people by smiling, underneath, he was a no-nonsense and straight-to-the-point type person. "I'm using my name. My real name, Rin Hatsune Kamui." She answered.

Yuki smiled, somewhat confused. "Why do you want to use your real name? Wouldn't that tell the entire world that the famous Golden Midnight's name was 'Rin'?"

"It doesn't matter; if I start using other names as well, people won't know which one is my real name. Besides, I want him to _know._ I want him to know that it was _me_ who will be assassinating him. Perhaps he'll even remember why."

After a moment of awkward silence, Yuki shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll use my own name, Yuki Fuyune, as well."

* * *

"I'm surprised, mother. You've gone an entire day without telling me that I should wed." Len Kagamine said during breakfast. His sister, Neru, rolled her eyes. She found how her brother was always so against the female race quite pathetic. Her husband, Mikuo, squirmed nervously in his seat, unsure of which position he should take. The Queen, however, kept her cool, knowing what her son was trying to do. She finished her breakfast before replying.

"That's because I'm keeping you to what you said, my son. Remember, the Earl of Mochitsuki was assassinated by the Golden Midnight for his harsh policy towards the Elemere and for the cruel treatment of his servants."

"If I must remind you, I don't torture my servants, and neither do I torture Elemeres. I merely banish them from the Kingdom, which, you may have noticed, is by far much kinder that what other Kingdoms do." Len retorted to his mother as she stood up to leave. Lola did not reply. She knew that her hope that someone would _try_ to assassinate her son was a foolish one. She didn't even care if that person was a royalty or not. Lola remembered how the Princess of the Amane Kingdom, Luna, had married a common merchant's son, who was to be the next King. Luna's husband, she heard, was a very intelligent man, and was undoubtedly fit to rule the kingdom.

_If only something happened like that here._ Lola thought wistfully. _If only Len would find someone that he loves._ But Lola knew that this was not likely to happen. Len distrusted women far too much.

Meanwhile, at the dining hall, Princess Neru inquired her brother about what their mother and he was talking about to no end. Len was attempting to ignore her, and Mikuo, the Duke of Hatsune, was attempting to calm her down. Of course, it was to no avail.

Finally, the King got up from his seat, surprising his sister and brother-in-law by slamming down both hands on the dinner table. "Alright, _sister_," he spat, "if you absolutely _must_ know, mother and I have agreed that I would marry the woman who tries to kill me."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Neru asked, which, let's face it, most sane peopled would.

Len got up and made his way to the exit. "Because such person would probably never exist."

Princess Neru stared at her brother's retreating figure. Mikuo sighed and facepalmed. "The King sure has dug himself a pretty big hole, hasn't he?" Mikuo asked to nobody in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin and Yuki had taken a short break from their traveling in order to eat breakfast. It would take them the rest of the day and most of the night to reach the Kagamine Castle.

"Someone seems to be in a sour mood." Yuki commented. Rin felted even more ticked off once he had said this. She had been irritable ever since the journey had started. "Do you hate traveling by wagon, Rin-chan?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "No." She replied tartly. Rin knew that she was being childish and moody, but she couldn't help it. All of her disdain for King Len had been slowly creeping across her mind, and the more she thought about it, the more upset she became.

_This sucks._ Rin thought. _At this rate, I won't be able to concentrate on the mission._

Yuki watched in amusement as Rin continued to grumble to herself. She seemed like a child, something that she probably hadn't acted like for a while. He was three years older than her, but he knew that around his close friends in VOCALOID, he acted younger fairly often. He remembered getting scolded by Master Hatsune often for the pranks that he had pulled on others.

_Thank goodness I'm only a watcher in this mission._ Yuki thought as he continued to watch Rin argue with herself. _I'm interested on how the little bud will blossom, despite that I won't get any action from this._

"Why are you staring at me?" Rin demanded, finally noticing the other man's continuous gaze. Yuki merely chuckled. Seeing that it was a lost cause, Rin ignored this.

"If you're done eating, we really need to hit the road again soon, Yuki-nii-san." It had been decided that Rin and Yuki would be acting as cousins who both wanted jobs in the Kagamine Castle.

"Yes, of course." Yuki agreed politely. "Will you be driving again, or shall I?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Rin flopped down on the passenger seat of the wagon. "You do it." She said. "I don't think that I go well with horses." This was true enough. Rin had been so absentminded while driving that she had not been handling the horses as she was taught to. Thus, the horses rebelled again their driver, and nearly sent the two assassins falling into ditches.

As the wagon started once more, Rin continued to ponder about her situation with the King. _What will I do if he does remember me?_ Rin asked herself. _What if he apologizes, and what if it wasn't his fault to begin with?_ It could have been true; it could have easily been that the castle guards had disobeyed their master's orders.

Rin shook her head fiercely. _No. It doesn't matter. Whether it was his fault or not, this was an assassination mission, and I will end up killing him no matter what. If not, I will die trying. My opinion of him does not matter._

The thing that Rin didn't know was that her opinion _did_ matter. If fact, it was the _only_ one that mattered at all. In the end, Rin would be the one to was to decide the fate of Len Kagamine. Rin's decision was final.

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own UTAUloid.**

**CLAIMER: I own Yuki, so ha!**

**Sephi: I think this is the only story that's actually going along with my original plot…**

**Rune: That's because I'm co-writing it, Sephi.**

**Sephi: …shut up…**

**Rune: I'll pass. Please R&R. It means a lot to us. More her than me, but still…**

**Sephi: And please tell me if I should add more permanent OC characters to my profile. Yuki will be one of them. Please also vote on my poll!!!**


	5. Getting a Job

**Elemere Chronicles I: Assault**

By Sephiria Evangeline, co-written by Lunneth Irving

_The Elemeres, humans born with a rare power that others do not have. The power of song. Able to put their magic into the songs they sing, they can make miracles happen. They are looked up to, set apart from the rest, picked-out, marked, and feared. Feared by the ones who don't understand their power. Hated, even, by some who want the power for themselves._

* * *

Chapter 5- Getting a Job

Finally, about an hour after dawn, Rin and Yuki made it in sight of the castle gates. They had picked up a considerable amount of speed while Yuki had driven because he, unlike Rin, was more focused on the horses and roads that he was driving on. After a short rest, the two 'cousins' finished the rest of the distance to the Kagamine Castle.

"What are your names and what business do you have here?" A tall castle guard demanded as their wagon neared the gates. Rin stiffened considerably, remembering what had happened the last time she had seen the Kagamine guards. It hadn't been a happy experience.

"My name is Yuki Fuyune, and this is my younger cousin, Rin Kamui. We are travelers who are seeking for work and shelter within the ever-prosperous castle gates." Yuki replied evenly while staring down the guard with his ghost-grey eyes. The guard, whose name was Al, suppressed a shudder. When Al peered into the wagon to make sure that no one else was hiding inside of it, he also felt a set of piercing cerulean eyes staring intently at him. For some odd reason, this young traveler girl reminded him of the King, who also stared at people with the same, piercing eyes.

"Well, if you fellows want work, you'll have to talk to the nobility of the castle. I wish you luck if you're serious about it, though. The King hardly ever hires anyone, particularly women. He has a serious thing against women, that man. Oh, and your horses and wagon must stay in the stables." Al said once he resumed his post near the gates.

"Thank you." Yuki told him coolly. Then, he and Rin got off of the wagon and handed over the reins of the horses, but not before they had secretly checked that their concealed weapons were still in place.

* * *

"The King does not wish to take any more women under his employment." The red haired man told Rin and Yuki, who had expressed their wish to work more than several times already.

"But sir…" Yuki, started, his face showing fear that only Rin knew was only but a mask worn by a professional assassin.

"You, my good friend, are allowed to work here once you sign the contract." The man interrupted. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rin began to sob. She hated that she was about to show Yuki her tears, but if she wasn't allowed in the castle, then the entire mission was pointless. King Len's assassination was, after all, _her_ mission.

"Please, sir, please," Rin begged, hating every second of it, "my older sister is about to have a baby. But she fell ill to a horrible sickness, and if we don't get enough money for her…"

Mentally, Ted Kasane sighed. As much as he'd like to give the sobbing girl work, he had been given specific commands from the King not to employ any more women. What was he to do?

Suddenly, the door burst open and a very irritated Len walked inside. "What the _devil_ is going on here?" He demanded.

Ted made and apologetic bow. It was technically his fault that he could convince Miss Kamui to leave the castle. She was been extremely persistent. "These two have come to the castle looking for work, Sire." He said, finally relieved that the stubborn lady was out of his hands. "I refused the lady as you ordered me to, but she is extremely persistent…"

Len resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes in front of his subjects. _Clingy women are the worst._ He thought. "Miss, there is no…" The King was cut off as his older sister came barging into the room.

"So you're looking for work, aren't you?" Infanta Neru said, having heard the entire conversation between Ted Kasane and her brother. "Sure. Go ahead. Why not? I'm giving you permission. Ted will bring the two of you to your new rooms. Your possessions will be sent to you later."

Before the King could counter what the Infanta had announced, Ted, Yuki, and Rin left the room, leaving behind the angry King and his indifferent sister.

"Sister? How many times do I have to ask you _not_ to do unreasonable things?" Len demanded. He felt a huge headache form beneath his temple.

"How is what way was that unreasonable?" Neru asked while checking her nails. "You don't have enough female workers, brother, and besides, she desperately needed the job."

Unable to retort to his sister for the first time, Len angrily stomped out of the room and to his chambers. _There's a reason that I don't like hiring women._ He thought angrily. His sister, of all the people, should have understood why.

* * *

"This will be your new room, Miss Rin. My sister, Teto, is inside, so she will tell you about the other details. Mister Yuki, please follow me to our own quarters." Ted said wearily. However, he was secretly amazed that the two ordinary civilians had enough luck to stand up to the King himself! Of course, it was really Lady Neru who made it possible, but still… The only female employ in the palace other than Rin… was his sister.

Rin hesitantly opened the door in front of her. She was instantly met by a red-haired girl folding the sheets.

"Huh? Who're you? Are you lost?" Teto asked, confused. As far as she knew, she had been the only female worker in the palace for _years_.

"Uh, I'm a new worker here. Sir Ted told us that you would tell me about the other details. That is, if you're Teto-san." Rin mumbled. However, she didn't really have to ask if the girl in front of her was Ted's sister. They looked too alike not to be related.

"Oh, my gosh! You actually managed to get work here? Good job! Now I finally have another female companion! You see, King Len never hires women. _Never_. It took me _forever_ to get a job here! What's you're name!" And excited Teto asked.

"I'm Rin. Rin Kamui."

Suddenly, Teto clasped her hands over the other girl's, nearly causing Rin to react with her assassin instincts to immediately remove the possible threat by any means possible. "Don't you worry, Rin-chan! I'll make sure that you know everything! Leave it to me!" She exclaimed.

"Ah. Okay. Thank you." Rin said, somewhat freaked by her companion's ecstasy. Soon, Teto began to tell Rin everything she knew about the castle and its inhabitants. _Thanks, Teto-san._ Rin thought as Teto was about to enlighten her about the King's schedule. _Thank you very much. You're information will be extremely useful in my mission._

"Ugh. I can't believe that Nee-san actually did that. What was she thinking?" An exasperated Len complained to his brother-in-law during a particularly intense game of chess that Mikuo was losing.

"Of all the people, Nee-san should understand why I don't usually hire women." Len continued to grumble. Mikuo winced as the King took his last bishop with a knight. At that very moment, Rin came into the room, holding a tray with two wine bottles, in an outfit prepared for her by Teto.

"So I suppose that Teto-san filled you in on how everything works?" Len asked her coolly.

"Yes, Sire." Rin replied with a bow, hating every moment of it. Having the bow to the person who destroyed your life was the worst. Rin consoled herself by thinking of how she would be able to put an end to everything soon. Afterwards, she retreated to the corner of the room, as Teto had advised her to do. From there, Rin watched with interest as Mikuo lost yet another piece to the younger man. This time, a knight.

Finally, Mikuo stood up and slammed his hands against the table. "Alright, alright, Len-kun. I forfeit this match to you." He said. Len simply cocked up an eyebrow.

"Aww, c'mon. You're the one who asked for the match to begin with, brother." Len said. "Here, I'll let the maid over there help you as a handicap. Though I doubt she'll be of much help."

Resisting the sudden urge to roll her eyes, Rin made her way to the table where the two men were playing chess. "You called, my Lord?" She asked politely. Mikuo quickly showed her his pieces.

"What can you make of this situation, miss?" Mikuo asked. Without receiving further permission, Rin quickly analyzed the board thoroughly, and quickly spotted all the strategic pieces that Mikuo had placed on the board without knowing it, and quickly saw the Mikuo could have easily won by himself. First, Rin moved the knight as if she was going for the obvious kill. Len moved a pawn to guard his queen. Then, Rin moved a rook, knowing that it might cause the King some confusion. Oblivious to Rin's plan, King Len took the rook with his queen, checking Rin. However, Rin merely smiled as she took the queen with a well-placed _pawn_.

"Check," she said, getting up, "and mate." Silently, she picked up the tray of empty wine glasses and left the room, leaving behind a dumbfounded Len and an elated Mikuo.

_

* * *

It was one of Rin's earliest training sessions to becoming an assassin. Today, her father told her that she would be learning how to play chess._

"_But Father," Rin said and Meito entered the room carrying his board and pieces, "what does chess have to do anything with my training?"_

_At this, Meito merely chuckled. "You see, my dear Rin, chess, is the ultimate game of strategy and tactic. If you are able to strategize and plan out your actions well, then you are already among the top assassins. Also, by dueling another person in chess, you will be able to see their thinking process, and will be able to predict what they will do in battle."_

_Young Rin's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. She remembered watching her biological father and brother play before, but did not know the meaning behind the strange looking pieces._

"_These, Rin are pawns. They are your everyday soldiers. As they are very restricted in where they move, they are most often ignored. However, you should keep in mind that a well-placed pawn can become a vital piece, so do not forsake them if you can help it." Meito taught her. "Then, there are the rooks. They are limited in direction, but not spaces. The one who uses the rook exclusively is the one who is narrow-minded but stubborn. Although they have other options, they will not sway from their straight-forward path. Next, are the bishops. They are the oddities of the group. They move in an abnormal way, diagonally. They are the bridge between your players and mine, the envoys between the kingdoms, smart and cunning."_

"_What about the horses?" Rin asked, intrigued at what she was learning._

"_Those are knights. They can only move in 'L' shapes, but are usually the best pieces for advancing. The one who starts by moving a knight is both brave and a risk-taker. Then, there is the most important piece of the game, the king. If you lose your king, then you lose the game. However, even though the king is so important, it is one of your weakest pieces, remember that. The strongest piece is the one the stands _behind_ the king, the queen. She is free to move anywhere she wants to. The ones who check you with a queen are wise. They will be your greatest enemies, Rin."_

"_Why is that?" The young girl asked._

"_Because if someone risks their queen, it means that they will surely have a plan to back her up. And also, those who risk their queen are the ones that will do anything to achieve their goals. Remember that."_

* * *

The corners of Rin's mouth lifted. _So he's a strategizer. Intelligent, but overconfident._ She thought. Now, all she had to do was figure out the time and place for the Kings assassination. Still smiling, she returned to the kitchens to wash the glasses.

**

* * *

Sephi: Tee-hee, I added a bit of chess in this one!**

**Rune: I really don't get why though… you suck at chess.**

**Sephi: I know… don't listen to my chess advices, people! I can barely defeat the computer of level 'easy'! (sob)**

**Rune: Uh…o…k…**

**Sephi: And I have a new pole up! I'd appreciate it if you guys could vote on it. Oh, and R&R too please!^^**

**Rune: …An extra note: Infanta is a rank of nobility.**


End file.
